


Freeing Himself

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Flash Fic Wednesday [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Flash Fic, Flash fic Wednesday, Flashficwed, Game Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reddas-centric, his feelings and reasons for helping Ashe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing Himself

**Author's Note:**

> For the Flash Fic Wed of June, one of my old loves. It has been years since I wrote anything for this fandom...  
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm not paid. Voilà. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Reddas knew that to offer help to Princess Ashe was a peculiar move in her eyes. They barely knew each other, a chance meeting in Draklor that had changed everything for the both of them. He had no obvious reason to help her. He had the most important reason in the world, but it was clouded by a shame so great… He would never tell anyone.

Only Balthier recognised him. Fran, maybe, if the young pirate had told her the stories.

Only Balthier knew the truth, but, beneath the sharp words they exchanged there was the respect you have for an old comrade, and he said nothing. He  bore as much shame, the shadow of Cid threatening above him.

 

Still, before letting them go to Giruvegan, Reddas had to speak to Ashe. He knew that she was fueled by revenge, yet hoped that her mind was clear enough not to make again the mistakes of the past.

Of his past.

“Don’t forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you.” He refused to explain more, not that she asked.

* * *

  
  


What Reddas had to do was clear like the sky when the Princess came back fresh with Occuria orders and the answers to his questions. 

He had been right all along, right also to send his troops to explore the Naldoan Sea and Ridorana.

If his heart could have still felt joy, if his men might not be dead, lost in Jagd, he would have been ecstatic.

It was clearer by the hour. He was accompanying them, and nothing would stop him.

Sadly, the Princess seemed even more conflicted now.

“I am in your care, but tell me one thing: why do so much for us?”

His resolve was streghtened tenfold, nails bitting into his palms as he answered the Princess question, trying to keep his voice steady.

“The Nabudis Deadlands.”

“Nabudis... was your home?”

“Nay, but a memory forever burnt in my heart.”

He lowered his eyes.

Reddas welcomed the searing pain of the memories brought by those names and words. It reminded him of his sin, his purpose. 

The Ridorana Cataracts… The Pharos… The Sun Cryst. By accompanying Princess Ashe and her party, by helping them, stopping them if necessary, Reddas had found the only way to atone for his sins. 

He climbed every steps of the Pharos with a renewed energy, longing for the top, the Cryst at last.

All along, Foris Zecht had been coiled on himself, searching for a place to die. He would fight whoever was in his way, colleague, friend. He would destroy the Sun Cryst, whatever the price may be. He would be free of himself, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, feel free to drop a kudo or comment ;)


End file.
